


From a Secret Admirer to a Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Adorable, Cupid - Freeform, Cute, Darlin ERA, Dorks, Fluff, Gay Love, High School, Letters, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Making out Session, Pre-Homework ERA, Secret Admirer, Slash, Sweet, Teen!Guy-Manuel, Teen!Thomas, Valentine Day, Young Punk, all fluff, daft punk - Freeform, daft slash, romantic, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone submitted the name Guy-Manuel Cupid to make it during the Valentine's Day, to Carnot. Forced to walk around in a ridiculous costume, the young man is forced to distributed  all the Valentines Cards of the student during the day . </p><p>For he who does not love Valentine's Day, it is very annoying.</p><p>But That was before '' the '' famous letter ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning of the cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone.  
> Forget the mistakes it was writted a bit quick.
> 
>  
> 
> Thomas_kun... this is my valentine's gift to you !

 

On this cold  morning of February 14, Thomas and Guy-Manuel, as usual, had made an appointment about 10 minutes of walk from the Lycée Carnot , in Paris . They used to walk together to school. Guy-Manuel was always late; he was not a very early morning person, to what had been observed Thomas. But now he was abusing frankly. That was almost 15 minutes long that Thomas, making a head taller than he,  was waiting for this lazy ass long haired man . He wondered why his best friend was so late. But when he saw Guy-Manuel arrived to him, he understood why ...

"You are kidding me ! ''

Thomas laughed watching his best friend with two large hearts drawn with fluorescent highlighter pink down his cheeks and big white wings on the back.

Thomas looked at his best-friend ; he was all dressed in … cupid ! With wings and hearts and everything ! Guy-Manuel’s annoyed blue eyes was cold as ice as he mumbled :

"I'm warning you if it was you who submitted my application as the Cupid of school Carnot this year, I'll sprayed Thomas. I cannot believe, at first I did not understand why nobody wanted to submit nomination for being the cupid  but  merde , look at this costume ... Damn, I look like an ostrich . ''

Thomas watched Guy-Manuel who had swapped his punk style for something kitsch, rococo and purely ... ridiculous. He had red trousers, a silver bow tie and a red sweater. With an odd feather scarf ; it was just ...too much.

"Maybe someone made fun of you .. And you were forced to wear that suit ?''

Guy-Manuel nodded. Thomas laughed  even louder and more.Guy-Manuel almost knock him out with the bottle of Dr.Pepper he held in his hand.

"I HATE VALENTINE’S DAY OK ??? NEVER WANTED THIS AND NEVER WANTED LOVE EITHER. IT’S SO STUPID. I HATE THIS DAY . AND I HATE LOVE , OK ??? ‘’

Thomas stopped laughing. Not only Guy-Manuel was offended but he also ...

"Thomas? Why are you looking at me? You look like you just saw a ghost  , dude??!?! ??! ''

Thomas sighed, nervously passing a hand through his brown curls.

"Nevermind, come on Guy-Man, we're going to be late for class. ''

While walking with his best friend, Guy-Manuel stared at  Thomas from the corner of his eye, wondering if he had said something that hurted the tall teenager. He shrugged his shoulders, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket.

* _ * _ *

Guy-Manuel walked the corridors by  bordering  them or hinding behind Thomas , and even with that, students still made fun of him . The students, on this special  occasion, had been invited to wear red on their clothes but Guy-Manuel, obviously, had been forced by agreeing to be Cupid, to bring to a climax that ridiculous dress suggestion. The purpose of the School Cupid was to distribute love  letters and Valentine cards during the first course of the afternoon in all classes of the French Lycée. Guy-Manuel did not refuse when his name was mentioned by someone because he would miss a course, he did not like school, but if he had known what he had to wear ...

"Oh come on, don’t be that sad, Guy-Manuel, it's not that bad. ''said his best-friend  lunch, for reassuring him.

"Red suits you very well. ''sneered Laurent,  his other best-friend .

Guy-Manuel threw a cucumber to Laurent. He rolled his eyes and stood up, saying,

"Well, I let you! I have to take care of the card stand Valentine and besides, I have to pick up the cards in the mailboxes of love located near the cafeteria. Frankly if I knew I had to do as much work ... Over! ''

"Bye Guy-Manuel. '' stuttered Thomas , with a shy smile

"Bye  sugar cupid! '' groused Laurent, mocking him. "Don’t forget your arrows !!’’

"You can  put them in your ass, my arrows! '' Growled Guy-Manuel,   a few laughs fusing to his passage.

When he was out of sight, Laurent leaned to  Thomas ,  whispering:

"Damn ... Why didn’t you gave it to him ???''

"You're mad or what ???? I am too shy; in addition, I'm afraid ... What if he does not like me? ''_

"Stop, he kissed you at this party with Gildas, remember? ''

Thomas blushed remembering this fabulous moment, but all too good to be true:

"Y-yes, perhaps, but he was drunk. It does not count. In addition, yesterday I told him I would send a card to Cindy, so ... ''

Laurent spit the juice he was drinking, and exclaimed in  a low voice:

"Why did you do that  , imbecile ??? Thomas that’s not that much complicated, Guy-Manuel will understand ... "

Thomas buried his brown head in his hands, lamenting:

"Yes, it's complicated! I am willing to give the card but ... "

Laurent rolled his eyes and whispered,

"Ok . I think I have an idea , bro . ‘’

He looked at Guy-Manuel and said :

‘’Well, you go and you post the letter in our mailbox. Cindy is in our group so if Guy-Manuel see you, he will think that it's probably for Cindy and not for him. You just replace your name by  the word  anonymous , Guy-Manuel suddenly will think he has a secret admirer! You see how he reacts and if he reacts well you say it, you understand the plan, man? ''

Thomas nodded erasing his name on the letter before replacing it with the word anonymous.

"I'll post my letter to the stand. Wish me luck Laurent. ''

"Good luck Thomas, go to, make a man of yourself.''

* _ * _ *

Meanwhile, Guy-Manuel felt desperately alone in the booth. He saw all these students in love coming, all  blushing , to  put their letters in different mailboxes. The reason he hated Valentine was because he was alone.

Suddenly, he saw Thomas approaching, blushing and dropping a letter in the mailbox of his group. He was even more sullen; it had to be for Cindy, the prettiest girl in the group. The bell rang. Quick, Guy-Manuel waited for the cafeteria to be empty before walking to the mailboxes to get the cards.

Classifying them by groups, he arranged the cards in the bags before starting his tour of the classes...

''All right ,let's give loooove.'' whispered Guy-Manuel ...

 


	2. Same Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I can't change.  
> Even If I try.  
> Even If I wanted to.  
> My love , my love , my love.  
> She keeps me warm C:

Guy-Manuel was exhausted. Two of his bags were now completly empty. He had visited a dozen groups and distributing the cards and read each one. All that remained was only one group, his own. He sighed, opening the door of the classroom. When he entered, all the girls uttered excited giggles, like every time he entered a classroom. Lawrence sat with Thomas at the back of the classroom, he saw Gildas smiling at him at the second row  and of course the beautiful  Cindy, who looked forward to receiving her mountain of letters and cards.

"Good. When I call your name, please pick up your card. First, Cindy. Cindy. Cindy. Cindy. Cindy-cindy-cindy-cindy-cindy cindy-aaaaaaannnd Cindy. Happy valentine's day! ''

Cindy flirtiasiously grinned at goal Him Guy-Manuel Was not paying attention. He just wanted to turn this fucking br over. "Okay, next: Bastien, Renee Marie, Jessica, Laura, Sonia, Lana, Jihan, Veronica Martin, Thierry, Jean Louisa, Sarah, Jane, and last but not least ..." He waited until all the students were returned to their place with their cards before taking the last card.

"So last lucky cha. "He said in a monotone voice ..." Guy-ma ... FUCKING WHAT?!?! ''

His name was indeed written on the letter. His heart throbbed. In shock he walked to his place, by undertaking a first reading of the letter.

"For Guy-Manuel ... From :  Your Secret Admirer ..." read Guy-Manuel.

Curious, he opened the letter. And when he began to read, he could not help blushing:

_''For this valentine's day , I decided to write you a short letter. Because I know you don't like when its complicated . When I see you , it's so clear in my mind that you are the light of my nights . The safest way to me to realize what completes me is you. Shy or not , your beauty is like the beautiful blue sky I feel like floating into when I look in your eyes . Our silences are like songs that speaks of places never seen. You take me beyond , your love is the birthplace of my dream. So allow me , oh my valentine , to be your lover. I can't hide my love . Let me taste the sweetness of your pouty lips , oh how I am relieving in your pearly skin I crave to touch. Pardon me if i'm cheesy , but i hope that you're not blind. What I need to know is .. Would you be my valentine ? ''_

Guy-Manuel looked around , puzzled , feeling he knew who it was , but without exactly telling who it was. Who could it be ? He looked at the girls ; he knew he was somehow the bad boy many loved but... Who could be in love with him ?

He looked at Thomas and said :

''Dude !!! You should read this... I mean wow. I wonder who it could be. ''

Thomas looked away and smiled : 

''Oh I guess ...I hope you'll find it ! ''

Laurent looked at Thomas and shook his head. The course was starting..

*_*_*

Guy-Manuel took the break between the pause to ask all the girls if one wrote the letter. They all would blush , and then shake their head. Half them though left their numbers. Guy-Manuel read the letter and he could feel the words flowing in his veins , like if it was a drug. A drug he knew but everytime he tried to put a face on these words it would be all blurred. Who was his secret admirer. He was still seeking . It was impossible to find . Right now he was waiting for Thomas  to go out of the washroom before going to their last course. Thomas was taking all his time in the bathroom. It was weird , it was like he was somehow avoiding him .  

Inside the bathroom Thomas was looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't look without crying. 

All his life. He loved girls. He always loved girl. But now suddenly , he found out ... it was more than love with his bestfriend. Who was maybe so heterosexual. Who hated love. Who was showing his emotion to no one. Thomas couldn't accept with who he was. Yet , when he was with him he felt that he couldn't change. Even if he tried or even if he wanted to . It was like , he was falling to hard. HIs love what with Guy-Manuel. He could feel his heart flutter everytime he met his beautiful blue eyes . He was melting everytime Guy-Manuel would half-smile. But it became so clear when , drunk, Guy-Manuel kissed him the other day. Oh it was quick. But Thomas ... wanted to kiss him back . It was scarry. And confusing. What if it ruins their friendship ? Thomas wiped his tears. He looked at his watch ; oh the course already started and Guy-Manuel wouldn't wait for him all this time. 

But what if ... Guy-Manuel is out there , waiting for him ? What if... he would find himself alone , with him , in the corridor. 

Thomas smiled ; then he would take Guy-Manuel's hands and tell him...

''I'm your secret admirer and I love you...''

The words were so strong , so hard to keep all inside , that they slipped the mouth of Thomas. He looked behind ; no one was here. He sighed and passed his hands on his curls , his eyes slightly red . He took a deep breathe and walked to the door.

He was sure Guy-Manuel was here , waiting.

He opened the door and...

No. Guy-Manuel wasn't here.

Thomas felt a lump formed on his throat as he walked in direction of the course.

*_*_*

Guy-Manuel was totally out of the course ; his mind was away. So many question. Thomas avoiding him. This letter. Maybe Thomas was jealous of his letter... Guy-Manuel was trying to listen but couldn't . Finally Thomas came inside and Guy-Manuel smiled , noticing the eyes of Thomas were red... Was he high ? Did he cried ? Was he tired ? And why Guy-Manuel was suddenly feeling so concerned about Thomas. He bit his lips , even more confused . The course was going normal. The bell rang and Thomas , Laurent and Guy-Manuel were walking their lockers , side by side :

 ''Damn. I wonder who was the _girl_ that sent me the letter. Was _she_ pretty ?  Oh damn I wish _she_ is ... I mean maybe it doesn't matter . Whoever the _girl_ is I ...''

Thomas couldn't bare this. He cried and ran to his locker , in shock. Guy-Manuel stopped. Ok , something was really wrong with Thomas. But what ...

''Guy-Man... I thought you would understand...It's so obvious....''

Guy-Manuel frowned , looking at Laurent. Obvious...

No way...

''No... you mean that...''

Laurent noded with a sad look on his face.Laurent looked at Guy-Manuel and said good bye as he walked to the bus .

Guy-Manuel putted his hand on his heart , tears falling on his cheek. He was so silly... 

He ran to Cindy and she looked frightened as he took her by the arm and asked loudly : 

''CINDY , DOES THOMAS SENT YOU A LETTER ???? ''

The girl blinked her puppet eyes two times and said , confused : 

''What are you talking about...I mean no he didn't...Why ? ''

Guy-Manuel stared at her in shock. His heart stopped beating. He took two step back and stared at Thomas , leaving without him... He was walking to the bus. No... No. Guy-Manuel started to ran after him , pushing students aside. Now...Everything was so clear. So clear. It was him. All the time. But now , he was afraid it was too late. Too late catch him. Nevertheless , Guy-Manuel ran as fast he could , outside , screaming his name. 

''THOMAAAAAAS! ''

All the student turned their head to him as he ran to the parking where the boy was walking . Thomas turned his head as he heard his name and saw Guy-Manuel running with the letter in his head. He didn't care about everyone staring at them . He couldn't take his eyes off of Guy-Manuel was running with teary eyes. Guy-Manuel stopped in front of him and stared at him. Thomas stared at Guy-Manuel , tears streaming down his cheeks. Guy-Manuel then did something Thomas wasn't expecting. 

He hugged him. 

Everyone stared but Guy-Manuel didn't care . 

''Thom....Why didn't told me ... sooner.''

Thomas closed his eyes and whispered : 

''Do you want to go home. My parent's aren't there and maybe we could rewatch Phantom of Paradise. ''

Guy-Manuel took his hands , as people stared. He said : 

''Yes ...Valentine.''

Thomas gasped and smiled. He wanted to kiss him but people were staring...

''I have so many things to tell you...''

Guy-Manuel cried and whispered : 

''Me to...I have one thing... To tell you also...''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day ! More fluff to come heheheh :3


	3. This is a love story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this third chapter , I took my time . I'm again ,sorry for the mistakes. If you like it , please , leave kuddos and comments. And if you like , you can tell me also if you don't like it ; critique is one of the many ways to improve your style , if it's made correctly . 
> 
> More than ever , this is dedicated to my muse , ô my dear lover . You , who are the passion behind my words , who are the inspiration for everything and that always tells me : of course it's possible ; 
> 
> Thomas_kun.
> 
> I hope , I did it right with the words I chose ; because I know , sometimes , they aren't describing right how it feels... But , every word in this fanfiction is inspired by dreams we made together and feelings we shared together.
> 
> Because one day I decided to be lover instead.  
> Yeah , we should be lover instad.  
> Still , you are my dearest friend . And forever my muse.  
> Oh , sorry more like ''5ever'' my muse.
> 
> Ah là , là ! Je t'aime mon amour c: !

Their hands were intertwined. A light snow was falling gently .Guy Manuel had removed his wings and wore his usual black leather jacket. On the way back they did not speak. Or little. Guy-Manuel felt his heart beating wildly. He remembered the day after their kiss, how he was unsure of what he felt for Thomas and now he felt stupid for ignoring his feelings. Paris was beautiful , and melancholic in winter ;the gray stoned  houses with angular facades and slate roofs of red, gray or turquoise, where an era succeeded another in their architecture, gave Paris a timeless and majestic charm.They walked oneirically on grayish sidewalk like two iconic Paris lovers. Over the long flat streets where the eternal time fissured  these tight but tall houses with wooden shutters bordering the windows that punctated every front wall of the antic buildings having sprockets on streets, crammed between small neighborhoods cafes painted in those nostalgic and somber colors that recalled a Renoir painting, they embodied poetically a mythical figure of a Parisian romance.The streets of Montmartre were endless mazes,  like open skies tunnels that snaked in millions of  small streets or boulevards  that were shared and even contested among pedestrians, cyclists and impatient drivers who made sounded their horns vociferously, participating in the ambient background noise Montmartre , despite the number of pedestrains was as important and numerous as the numbers of drivers.

 Finally they arrived at Thomas's apartment. Guy-Manuel was nervous , still trying to find anything to say to break that thick silence that severed among them since they got out of the Pigalles Metro Station , to reach the Lupic Street , where Thomas lived with his parents . Luckily, the  nicotine he was  slowly consuming by  smoking a cigarette trapped between his delicate thin lips gave him a very poor semblance of relaxation.However, one day, they would have to talk. To say the unspoken words , which has long had formed a dense and heavy emotional burden that weighed like a ton on the back of their friendship who eventually probably give in and break if one or the other did not avow it. But sometimes love is easy to feel but so hard to say and that  is why , love , is complicated to live ; one shall follow the heart but picking the wrong word could disolve it forever . It's not about falling in love really , but how to fall without crashing . Thomas was still holding his hands. Silently , they climbed the stair quietly. Silently , the door opened and they rushed , not daring to turn on the light , to Thomas' bedroom.Silently , they sit , in front of each other . The sound of their breathes and the beat of their heart was the only sound they could hear. Until Guy-Manuel broke the silence with a whisper : 

''Why...''

'' So many reasons...''

''But what about you tell me one...''

''Ok because I love you...''

Silence.

''Thomas , for that , please...take your time. If you do it , then do it right. I'm patient . Just choose your words and say it when they are ready to be said. Just don't rush them like you use to do , not... for ... this. Ok ? ''

Thomas noded . His heart furiously pounding against his chest like a drum .

Guy-Manuel bit his lips . He knew what Thomas wanted to say , still , it was like a fabulous plot twist , creating a thrilling suspense and a weird , even maybe sexual , tension between them. 

Thomas and Guy-Manuel looked at each other , blushing in the pale light that faded into the soft darkness since no light was turned on . Rather than   confessing his love with a Victor Hugo novel , he chose to be simple . He first let a small moment pass , not that he didn't wanted to talk , but that he had to find the right words , the perfect words , not only to convince Guy-Manuel , but to confess his love the most perfectly and simply , naturally . Losing Guy-Manuel because he loved him was the worst nightmare he could possibly imagined and Thomas was sure he wouldn't survive without the cold introverted man who became his bestfriend , his soulmate , his brother , his confident , his mentor and his partner in every crazy project he was willing to do . A word could change everything , a word could turn their story to grey or blue , to fire or to ashes and Thomas was anxiously aware of that. But , close as they were right now , he had no choice but to confess . He took a long breathe , hoping he wouldn't stutter too much this time. 

He had to explain : 

'' First thing first , you know you are my bestfriend but now , you know that there is a f-few things you didn't know.I-I mean , it's n-not that I-I didn't t-trust you o-or something. W-Well I was- I was afraid ... T-to tell you. When you told me you hated love...t-today   I thought you hated me . N-Not because of my personality , but because of my f-f-feelings. I had to tell y-ou .  Y-you complete  me. I steal your things now and then  , oh n-nothing y-you'd m-miss though  , like your t-shirt when we share clothes and ... I  , uh  , e-even used your shirt as a pillow case .I'm sorry , I ... you turned me gay ... ''

Guy-Manuel giggled at that . He moved forward , his hair delicately falling as he leaned forward. Thomas looked up at him , paralysed , not knowing if it was a good sign or not. Their bodies were two black figures that silhouetted the light entering the room through the window,  in a soft shadowed twilight backlight.

''Yes I want to be your valentine. Do you know , Thomas , how my heart skipped a beat evertime I read a word of your secret letter ? I searched the secret admirer all day . Even... all my life , I was searching for something anonymous without knowing it was right here , under my eyes , and I was too idiot to admit it . And you know what... I don't know how to say this , because you are my dearest friend.  I want to ruin our friendship. ''

Thomas gasped as Guy-Manuel placed both of his arms arond his neck , standing on the tip of his knee . Thomas sinked in the matress , arching down  , making  Guy-Manuel who  was looking down at Thomas taller than him.

''We should be lover instead.''

And Guy-Manuel , slowly leaned down , and finally , their lips touched.

And suddenly , everything was right ..

\---

Thomas's lips were in the crook from the neck to the birth of a bare shoulder of his love, sprinkling with sulfurous kisses the skin, feeling smooth like   heavenly silky, velvety and , also , as white as milk, of Guy-Manuel. Their hands welded forever. Thomas groaned while Guy-Manuel, straddling him,  was wildly kissing him without shame or restraint. Their tongues danced an exalted sensual tango, which left them both out of breath and panting. Delightfully, Thomas tasted the sour aroma of the pouty , sweet and coraline mouth of Guy-Manuel. Their pelvis were grinding , small giggles and sultry growls were also exchanged during this long making out session. Right here , right now , all they wanted was to kiss each other , exploring the verry first pleasures of their feelings , seeing where this could lead them. Of course , Thomas shirt was out of sight and Guy-Manuel wasn't sure when he took off his shirt but that , obviously , didn't matter. It was weird at first , but love , always make things turn right. They didn't to say anything , just kiss each other. 

Thomas hands were bringing Guy-Manuel closer , as he took a small breathe before furiously and sloppily kissing him again , swallowing every grunt and every moans that escaped from the marvelous lips of his now , lover.

Guy-Manuel stopped , out of breathe , blush and red , breathy and panting , but most of all , in love. Thomas passed a shaky hand in his curls , as their nose bumped , causing them laugh as Thomas was brushing the sweaty but luscious hair of Guy-Manuel while he was kissing , like a bird would peck a loaf of bread , the collar bone and the shoulder of Thomas. Guy-Manuel whispered : 

''Thomas , je ...je t'aime.''

The words were chosen.

These words. Thomas couldn't believe he heard them. He  froze , after jolting at this unexpected yet unspoken word. Then , tightly , he wrapped his arms around the tiny body of Guy-Manuel , as goose bumps started to spread down his spine from the verry tip of his toes and the digits of his long  fingers . Cupping the face of Guy-Manuel whose cheeks were resting on his chest , he muttered : 

''Moi aussi...''

Yes. The words were chosen.

What happened next ? I don't really need to tell you. Perhaps they made love  , a bit shakily  , clumsy. Thomas maybe blushed , telling him it was the first time in a nervous whisper . Guy-Manuel maybe answered  quietly , telling him to relax , as Thomas took out a condom from a box he thought he would never open of all his life ,  pulling it on his crotch. In that case , surely , he would've glare at the beautiful milky back of his lover  , positionning himself at Guy-Manuel's entrance , blushing and giggling as he would grasped that bootylicious fleshed ass as he would thrust in them , softly. I suppose , that a small scream would break the calm silence as Thomas would thrust another time , feeling his  hard erected groin  hitting the scrotum of Guy-Manuel  that would push his hips down , making Thomas go a little deeper. I guess the thrusts would go harder , and that , in a final thrust , Guy-Manuel would explose , shouting Thomas' name as finally , they sucessfully took their love high above the cloud , at the climax of a pleasure they both decided to share , happy to express their love more wildly and more intimately .After , they just probably cuddled and fell asleep , together , naked.

I'm sure you want to ask if this story ends well , right ?

The story doesn't tell it yet , but from the movements  of two bodies in perfect harmony together and the dancing shadows escaping from the half-closed door and from the moans I heard ,  I have no worry for their future relation. 

Who am I ?

Not important. Really.  

I just wrote their story.

Oh really , I did nothing.

It's them , that chose the words...

 It's them , that decided with those words  , to be a story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « On n'invente pas les personnages, ils existent dans l'inconscient, il faut les laisser sortir. »  
> \- Henry Bauchau
> 
>  
> 
> Kuddos and comments are accepted.  
> Voilà , I hope you liked it :)


End file.
